Cabin 6's Library
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: A collection of One-shots, song-fics, poems, and other stuff! Ch. 5. Alisia's parents want to talk to her. She wonders why they might want to do that, and her mind lands on one thing...
1. 101 Ways to Annoy Campers

**Okay, so this story will be a collection of one-shots, song-fics, poems, etc. This is part one of 101 WAC. (101 Ways to Annoy Campers) **

_101 Ways to Annoy Campers_

_1-10_

**1. Reply to everything someone says with "that's what you think."**

Annabeth went over to Travis.

"Travis, have you seen Percy?"

"That's what you think."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what you think." Travis repeated.

Annabeth saw Conner. "Conner, why is your brother acting so weird?"

"That's what you think." Conner replied, smirking.

"Argh!" Annabeth went to ask another camper.

The two brothers high-fived.

* * *

**2. Ask people what gender they are.**

"Katie."

"What Stoll?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Just asking. So, are you a boy?"

Katie held up the shovel in her hand threateningly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

For the next hour, people watched as Katie chased Travis with a shovel.

* * *

**3. Finish all your sentences with the words "in accordance with the prophesy."**

"Rachel, can you help me?" Percy asked, struggling with a heavy box.

"Of course, in accordance with the prophesy."

"What!? There's another prophesy?!"

"Maybe, in accordance with the prophesy."

"What do you mean, maybe? You have to tell Chiro-"

"Hey, Rachel! Here's the paint you wanted." Conner said, carrying several buckets of paint.

"Just put it in my cave, in accordance with the prophesy."

"Okay!" Conner said.

Percy watched him go.

"...you're just messing with me aren't you?"

"Yes, in accordance with the prophesy."

"You know what, I'll just do this myself."

* * *

**4. Phone random numbers and tell them you are holding their daughter hostage.**

"Hello?" A snobby-sounding woman asked.

Travis spoke in a gruff voice, "I'm holding your daughter hostage." He hung up before she could respond.

"Hello, Pizza Hut. We're having a sale today, 20% off everything." Said a bored-sounding teen.

"Pizza Hut, we're holding your daughter hostage."

"Wha-I'm fifteen for god's sake-"

"You know, this isn't all that fun." Conner said.

"True, but we haven't tried one number yet..."

"Hello? Annabeth Chase here."

"I'm holding your daughter hostage." Conner said.

"Conner, I know it's you. Go away." She hung up.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be."

* * *

**5. Recite the first 1,000 decimal places of Pi. Then ask if people want to hear it in binary, too.**

"I have something to say." Daren, a son of Athena announced.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"3.1415926535897932384626433832795028

84197169399375105820974944592307816406286

20899862803482534211706798214808651328230

664709384460955058223172535940812848111745028

4102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233

786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006

606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146

951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749

567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190

702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827

785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923

542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049"

Daren took a deep breath. "Say, you wanna hear it in binary?"

"NO!"

* * *

**6. Go up to everybody and say "I am a purple antelope.", then stare at them questioningly and turn around without saying anything else.**

Travis walked up to Katie. Without looking up, she said, "Travis what are yo-"

"I am a purple antelope."

"Wha-"

Travis stared at her like she was crazy and ran over to Nico.

"I am a purple antelope."

"Uh..."

Travis went over to Rachel.

"I am a purple antelope."

"I knew that was gonna happen, y'know."

"...Darn."

* * *

**7.** **At random times in a conversation, say "hi," "hello Sir, how are you?" or "have a good day, thank you."**

"I just don't know what to do! Jason's acting all weird and-"

"Hi."

Piper looked at Leo.

"Er...hi?"

Leo just stared at her.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if-"

"Have a good day!" Leo said.

"Leo!"

"What?"

"I...uh...nothing. So do you know why Jason is acting all-"

"Hello, Ma'm, how are you?"

"..."

* * *

**8. Sing the "This is the song that never ends" song from Lampchop's Play-Along.**

"This is the song that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started singing it  
Not knowing what it was  
But people kept singing it just because..." Conner sang, in the middle of dinner. Everyone stared.

Travis stood up.

"This is the song that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started singing it  
Not knowing what it was  
But people kept singing it just because..."

Leo stood up, and so did Daren.

"This is the song that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started singing it  
Not knowing what it was  
But people kept singing it just because..."

Greg, a son of Hecate waved his hand, and the lyrics appeared, floating at the edge of the pavilion.

"This is the song that never ends  
Yes it goes on and on my friend  
Some people started singing it  
Not knowing what it was  
But people kept singing it just because..."

* * *

**9. Stare at people for about five minutes, making sure they know you're staring at them. Then, slowly sneak up to them. Sniff their head, then run away. Repeat.**

**[WARNING FOR YOUNGER READERS! This part contains swearing.]**

Cleo, a child of Nyx, sat at a bench, reading. Travis stood a foot away from her and stared. Cleo looked up and glanced at Travis.

"Can I help you?"

Travis shook his head. Cleo raised an eyebrow and turned back to her book.

A minute later, she looked up again.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Travis said nothing.

"Creep." Cleo scooted away from him and continued to read.

Slowly, Travis sneaked up to her and sniffed her head. Then he ran away.

"What the fuck!?"

* * *

**10. Walk up to someone eating. Lean over and stare at them intently until they notice. Continue to do so until they ask what you're doing. Reply, "I've been watching you eat for the last 30 seconds.. You're weird!"**

Daren sat next to his sister and stared at her. After a few seconds, she looked up.

"Daren, what are you doing?"

"I've been watching you eat for the last 30 seconds.. You're weird!" Daren then turned to his own breakfast and ignored her.

"It was 20 seconds." Annabeth replied.

**What do you think of this story? Review!**


	2. Dear Jason,Love, Brick

**This was inspired by the photos that appear when you type 'Brason' in images.**

Dear Jason,

Baby, did it hurt when I fell from Olympus?

Love, Brick

...

Dear Brick,

Someone threw you.

Jason

...

Dear Jason,

I knew that...

Love, Brick

...

Dear Jason,

Hello. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back.

Love, Brick

...

Dear Brick,

What. The. Hades?

Jason

...

Dearest Jason,

I love you so much

Even though I hit your face

Please forgive me

Lots of Love, Brick

...

To the brick,

The last line was only four syllables. And STOP SENDING ME LETTERS!

Jason

...

Dear Jason,

Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see.

Love, Brick

...

Brick,

I live in California. Stop sending me cheesy pick-up lines. And also-

Erre es Korakas!

((Annabeth taught me that one))

Jason

...

Dear my Beloved Jason,

Look to your right.

Love, Brick.

...

Jason looked to his right, and a brick flew through the air, hitting him in the face. He crumpled to the floor.

Later, Piper came along and saw Jason on the floor. After yelling for help, Frank helped her carry him to his bed.

Jason woke up, and saw a piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up. It read-

Dear Jason,

I came in like a wrecking ball!

I never hit a face so hard before!

All I wanted was to smash your skull,

But I only knocked you out,

Yeah, I only knocked you out...

Love, Brick

"GODS DAMN IT!"

~~The End~~


	3. PJO Ship Names

Inspired by "PERCY JACKSON SHIP NAMES" by RobinTehEVOCat on DeviantArt.

Appchel(ApolloXRachel)- Prophecy Pair

Brason(BrickXJason)- Lightning Rock

Becklina(BeckendorfXSelina)-Mechanical Doves, A Heros' Death

Captide(CapXRiptide)- Invisible Ink, The Sword and the Hat, Shipping Inanimate Objects is Unhealthy

Frazel(FrankXHazel)-My Boyfriend Can Turn Into An Elephant, Gems of War, Battling Underground

Jasper(JasonXPiper)-Lightning Doves, Shocking Love

Jercy-(JasonXPercy[Don't judge me...])Stormy Seas, Water+Lightining=Boom, Thalia Will Not Be Happy With Us

Jeyna(JasonXReyna)-Aerial Wars, Praetors, Roman Romance

Jico(JasonXNico)-Death by Lightning, Underground Storms, Hydrophobics

Lazel(LeoXHazel)-I Remember You, Do I Know You From Somewhere?, Flaming Gem

Liper(LeoXPiper)-Cooked Doves, Hammer of Love

Leoma(LeoXLlama)-I Don't Even...

Posally(PoseidonXSally)-Forbidden Love, Seeing Through The Mist, Breaking Vows

Percabeth(PercyXAnnabeth)-Wise Whales, Reading Rays, Best Friends since 12, We Held Up the Sky

Pertamis(PercyXArtemis)-Silver Seas, Moonlight on a Lake, The Usual Pairing For 'Chaos' Stories, Aren't You Supposed to be A Maiden For Eternity?

Perlia(PercyXThalia)-Rain and Thunder, Zeus is Gonna Kill Me For Dating His Daughter, How In Hades Did This Happen?

Pico(PercyXNico)-Drowning, Underworld Rivers, Impossible Dreams

Pothena-(PoseidonXAthena)Percabeth's Parents, Not Gonna Happen, We Argue Like An Old Married Couple

Saul(SallyXPaul)-Mortals in Love, My Step-Son/Son is Half Divine

Tason(T-ShirtXJason[Who knows where this pairing is from?])-A Shirt and His Man, I Think Jason Is On Drugs, OTP!(jk)

Thalico(ThaliaXNico)-Acrophobics, Our Parents Hate Each Other, We Barely a Even a Know Each Other So How Did This Happen?

Thaluke(ThaliaXLuke)-Bittersweet Memories, Thunder Thieves

Tratie- Stollen Sunflower, Cereal Pranksters


	4. Say Something

This is a parody of 'Say Something' by A Great Big World. Im fairly certain these are allowed because there is a category under Msc. titled 'Parodies and Spoofs' And since this is a parody...Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Annabeth**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Just where have you wandered to?_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I am looking for you_

8 months. It had been over 8 months since she'd last seen Percy. And still. No. Clue. Where could he be? Annabeth had a feeling it had something to do with Jason. But he, Piper, and Leo had yet to return from their quest. Meanwhile, she would continue to search.

**Percy**

_And I am feeling so sad_

_Lost and alone_

_I know nothing at all_

Percy got a strange sense of nostalgia as he looked at the strange beaded necklace. He didn't understand the different pictures painted on them; there was a trident, a yellow fleece, some lines that looked like a maze, and the Empire State building with some unfamiliar names around it. He searched his memory to try and find where he had got it, but came up with a blank wall. As always.

**Annabeth**

_And I, I will never stop_

_I'm still learning to love_

_But I'll always love you_

Percy was her first boyfriend. No not was, _is_. She might be new to this whole 'Boyfriend Girlfriend' thing, but Annabeth knew enough to know that she, Annabeth Chase, was completely and utterly in love with Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

_Running away with no place to go_

_You're in my mind_

_I can only remember you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Her. The only thing that he could remember was her, Annabeth. He could remember her golden curls, those stormy grey eyes that calculated everything, how she laughed...But now, he was starting to doubt that she actually existed in the first place. She seemed so real but still, he didn't know where she lived, her school, anything! Then again, maybe she was just a figment of his imagination. A beautiful, wonderful, figment of his imagination that he was 50% sure existed.

**Annabeth**

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_I won't stop looking for you_

Annabeth sighed. She didn't want to accept the fact that Percy could be...dead. There was a worm of doubt in her mind though, that stayed there and popped up at random moments, even thought Nico assured her that Percy was still alive. Until he told her otherwise, or she found proof that he really was dead, she would keep searching.

No matter what.

**Percy and Annabeth**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't find you_

_Still looking for you, no matter what (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I am looking for you_

_Say something, still cannot find you_

Percy was starting to give up, becoming increasingly desperate as he tried to search for Annabeth and follow his instincts at the same time. Somehow he knew that this place, San Francisco, had something to do with Annabeth.

"Die Demigod!"

Percy cursed as he saw gorgons appear from behind the hill.

...

There it was again. That nagging doubt at the back of her mind had showed up again. They had searched _everywhere_, his school, Central Park, the subway, even at the museum where his previous stepfather was!

"Annabeth!"

She looked up as her brother, Malcom, came in. "They're...back. Jason..thinks he knows...where Percy is..." He said between trying to catch his breath. For the first time in forever*****, hope flared up in Annabeth's chest and she stood up so quickly, the chair fell over.

"Where are they?"

_Say something..._

* * *

*See what I did there? ;)

Please leave a R. E. V. E. I. W!


	5. The talkor is it?

"Alisia, honey, we need to talk." Percy said, looking at his daughter. She had his raven-black hair, and sea-green eyes, but she was as clever as her mother.

She froze, searching her brain for anything that might warrant her father to want to talk. Her mind landed on one thing...

What?"

"Sit down." Percy patted the seat next to him, and Alisia sat down. She looked at her dad, then her mom.

"You see...oh gods, how do I explain this? Um..."

Alisia had a bad feeling. Percy looked nervous, and that was never a good thing.

Annabeth took over. "So, darling, I think you've noticed that there are some strange things happening to you. But don't worry-"

Her daughter's eyes widened, and cut off Annabeth in the middle if her sentence. "Oh no, oh no no no no no! You don't need to tell me, I already know."

Percy frowned. "You do?"

Alisia nodded frantically. "Yes, I learned about it in Health class, and I do _NOT_ want, or need to have that conversation again."

Percy, being a Seaweed Brain, was confused. "Why would you learn about that in Health class? I was talking about how the Greek gods are still alive."

"The Greek gods are alive!? Dad, are you okay?"

Annabeth started to laugh, realizing how their wording might've led her to that thought. Her daughter and husband both turned to her.

"He's just fine, Alisia. The Greek gods are still alive, and having children. They're called demigods and...your father and I are are two of them."

-ONE BIG EXPLANATION LATER-

"Oh, so, you think I inherited some of your powers?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes."

Percy smiled. "We _know_ you inherited some of our powers. You're as smart as your mother."

"Are monsters going to attack me?"

"We're not sure, yet, but just in case..."

Annabeth gave Alisia a dagger made of bronze. It glowed slightly, and was surprisingly light.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now how about some cookies?"

"Whoa, wait a sec. I still don't get it, what did you think we were talking about?" Percy asked.

Annabeth face-palmed. "Oh, Seaweed Brain."

Alisia blushed. "Oh, you know...the birds and the bees..."

"Mhmmm." Percy nodded in understanding. Then his face turned serious.

"Speaking of the birds and the bees..."

"**_DAD_**!"

**I hope you enjoyed! This came out of nowhere, but I thought it was funny, so I typed it up and posted.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
